To preserve all life...
by kageyboi
Summary: An alliance is forming with the survivors from the zerg campaigns. Can they defeat Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades? Follow our heroes in the battle to preserve all life..
1. Operation Cerebrate

Copyright : I do not own starcraft or any of it's characters, etc etc. Blizzard does. Don't sue me ;p

There's a new race in this story. They are the called the Umorjian Alliance. A breed of humans which left earth for the distant planets in search of peace when the world was in engaged in bitter war. They came to seek an see what earth was like now, only to find it in the brink of destruction surrounded by numermous zerg

Main character

Corporal Kelly - Commander of the 101st Blood Eagle Platoon. An elite platoon of soldiers deployed in the hot zones across the galaxy to destroy the zerg.

Liutenant Jack - Kelly's XO and also his good friend.

Admiral Janson - Commander of the Battlefleet Group E.

Chapter 1 : Operation Marcis Prime IV

Explosions and the sound of marines unloading clips and clips of their Class-A gauss rifles onto the oncoming zerg rang out on every side. The 101st Blood Eagle charged through the chaos, climbing over the dead bodies of their comrades towards their objective. Their mission, to kill the zerg cerebrate and pave the way for the complete domination of Marcis Prime IV.

A large group of mutalisks flew towards the mass of the marines and Corporal Kelly radioed the Head Battlecruiser _Armageddon_, in orbit over the planet for wraith reinforcements. It seemed like an eternity before a group of wraiths were spotted on the horizon. The marines below cheered, knowing that mutalisks were no match for their wraiths. The wraiths fired their Gemini missiles towards their flying counterparts and chunks of dismembered mutalisks fell onto to the marine's position.

"Look out, Jack!", yelled Kelly over the intercom. But it was too late, the body of a dead mutalisk had already fallen on The 101st's Second in command. Green acid had already covered his friend's CMC-300 armor and was slowly eating it's way towards his flesh, before long he would be dead unless... a medic was slowly making her way towards Jack, bogged down the heavy equipment she was required to carry. She soothed him with gentle words, slowly taking off his armor and applying a needle to his neck which she assured him would help with the pain.

Liutenant Jack would be okay, Corporal Kelly told himself. Meanwhile, he had a battle to win and the odds were against him winning.

"Platoon, make sure you reload before you we hit the zerg. It's going to get pretty hot soon. Target is the zerg cerebrate, once he falls. The battle is won. For humanity.. move out!", that was Kelly's last broadcast to his squad before they hit the zerg creep.

The siege tanks had stopped firing their arclite canons on the zerg mass. This was the signal for the attack. I waved my hand signalling the rest of the squad to follow me into zerg territory. It was now, or never. 

The creep was now before him, the purple gooey mess that spreads across the face of the planets, slowly choking all life out of it. During his countless campaigns through the galaxy, Kelly must of fought on creep thousands of times. But, he could never get used to having living organisms threatening to swallow your leg if you didn't move it fast enough. Creep wasn't a good place to fight on, if you stand on the same spot for more than a minute you would be as a sitting duck. Five more minutes, you would be swallowed into the ground unless somebody helped you out.

The Blood Eagles Platoon fanned out and moved forward in a V shaped formation, supported by dozens of goliaths. These large robotic machines with the ability of shooting standard gauss rifle bullets or anti-air missiles could take alot of damage. There were at a total of 86 men in the 101st 'Blood Eagles' Platoon, all hand picked by Corporal Kelly. All the men and women in the platoon had to pass exam after exam that would of daunted even the most experienced marine. The 101st were the elite of the elite. Sent to toughest parts of the galaxy, all in the name of humanity. They battled day in and day out, hell.. their whole lives was battle. 

As Corporal Kelly stepped onto the creep, it slowly surrounded the base of his foot. He pulled his foot off the creep and kepy moving. It was quiet, too quiet. He had bad feeling about this...

Battlecruiser Apolocalypse

High orbit over the planet Marcis Prime IX

The admiral looked down on the battlefield map spread before him. The red dots outnumbered the green dots at least, ten to one. This was not looking good, he thought to himself. He would lose unless the 101st 'Blood Eagles' could penetrate through zerg territory and take out the enemy cerebrate. He had utmost confidence in the squad, but this was a very tough assignment.

The intercom beeped. "Admiral Janson, Grand Fleet Admiral McKnight wants to speak to you". The admiral pressed several buttons on the intercom and he was put through to the general.

"Ahhh.. Grand Fleet Admiral McKnight, it is always a pleasure to speak with you."

"Dispense with the formalities. As of, yesterday 0750, we have entered in alliance with the UED and Terran Dominon. One of the topics in discussion during the peace talks was the eradication of the zerg. As you know, the zerg are growing at a large rate. Within 50 years, their numbers would outnumber ours one hundred to one. We have no choice but to eradicate them. Otherwise... not only humanity will be destroyed, but all life including the ones we have not yet discovered will be at risk. I see our alliance, as the vanguard to stop this threat before it becames... uncontainable. And as for you, after you take Marcis Prime IX, you will take your fleet and seek the alliance on the Protoss on their homeworld of Shakarus. Their technology is vital for the destruction of the zerg menace. I'm sending you information for your mission now. Meanwhile, the rest of our main fleet will redevous with the UED and Terran fleet and move deeper into zerg territory. You do your job, we do ours. For humanity.. Grand Fleet Admiral McKnight out."

Admiral Janson was too shocked to reply properly. He had never negoiated with the Protoss before, he wondered why he had been choosen for the job.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a young officer ran in. "The 101st have been ambushed by the zerg, they were attacked and surrounded by all sides when they almost reached their objective. Your orders, sir!"

Admiral Janson was getting a headache, if the Alliance manages to win this and he somehow survived. He made a mental note that he was going to retire. "Order the reserve troops already on the ground make a charge towards the 101st 'Blood Eagle'. Surround and take the zerg from behind! Deploy our entire wraith squadrons to support the moving troops. For humanity.. Go go go..."

The fate of the 101st 'Blood Eagles' hangs on a thread. Will they manage to get out of the zerg trap? And if they do, what lies ahead in their adventures to seek the alliance of the Protoss?


	2. Ambush

Copyright : I do not own Starcraft or any of it's characters, etc etc. Don't sue me ;p

Chapter 2 : Ambush

.. The battle for supremacy had begun. Swarms of zerg sought to overrun and kill the 101st 'Blood Eagles'. Normal soldiers would of run for their lives, but the thought never came to any soldier in the 101st. They were the elite. As far as they were concerned, retreat was not an option unless it was an order.

"Battle positions NOW! Goliath, cover our flanks. Do not let them surround us. Reinforcements are on the way, hold your ground. For humanity...", yelled Corporal Kelly on the intercom.

Almost instantly, the marines formed a barrier. Their CMC-300 armor and Gauss rifles glinting from the deadly rays of the Marcis Prime IX's sun. The goliath's engine roared to life as it moved to a position to support the 101st's flank.

The intercom was quiet, as the 101st looked towards the direction of the approaching army. Hordes and hordes of zerglings formed the front line of the attack. These small dog-like creatures had deadly sharp fangs capable of piercing into the marine's armor. Every second brought the marines closer to what might be their death. When the zerglings reached within firing range. All hell broke, the gauss rifles came to life and fired deadly bullets into the zerg lines. But they kept coming.. urged onwards by their cerebrate. Casualties were not an issue with the zerg.

Corporal Kelly morale was starting to dim. The odds were against them and the zerglings had managed to penerate his lines. This was not good. To his right, a zergling had jumped onto a marine and slowly clawed his way through his armor. The marine had dropped his gun on the ground. Kelly thought he was a fool, your gun was your life. If you drop your gun, you can kiss good bye to your life. He aimed his gauss rifle towards the zergling and shot him to the ground with short, aimed bursts. The marine thanked him and picked up his gauss rifle.

The lines of advancing zerglings were thinning, and they were easily containable. Kelly aimed his sights on the two zergings trying to escape and gave his rifle free rein. The zerglings fell down. Purple blood oozing through their wounds.

"We won this round, guys. But they're be back for more. This time, they're throw all they got at us. Initiate, formation B.", ordered Corporal Kelly.

The goliaths formed the first line, whereas the marines formed the second line. The goliaths were there to take the damage from the incoming, and the marines were to offer support fire from their safe positions shielded by the goliath.

"More incoming zergs this time around, they're outnumbering us at least twenty to one this time. They're throwing everything at us. They've got lings, mutas... artgh... they even got Utralisks. I'm guessing this is it, the cerebrate's last stand. For humanity.. good luck guys and girls", cracked a voice over the intercom.

From nowhere, enemies had unburrowed from behind their position. "Second line, enemy behind us. Turn around and fire." The zerg had the 101st surrounded front and back.

The loud noise of firing could be heard for miles, as the goliath and marines literally fought back to back to hold off the zerg swarm.

A concussion grenade took care of the zerglings trying to rip Kelly's CMC-300 armor apart. He jumped to side to avoid the Hydralisks acid spine. It hit the back of a goliath and made a small dent in it's level III armor. Kelly tried to fire his gauss rifle but it had no ammo. He cried out in frustration. He had to think fast or that Hydralisk would end his life. Kelly had an idea. He pulled out a blade of the side of his backpack and threw it at the Hydralisk. It struck it right at the eye and slowly bled to death.

If reinforcements didn't come soon, him and his platoon would be toast... suddenly out of nowhere. Blue shimmers of light appeared and warriors with golden armor and blue blades materialised. Kelly gasped, Protoss zealots. More warriors were now materialiasing and the zealot's were joined by more and more Dragoons. These warriors had four legs and were capable of disolving it's enemies in a blue ball of energy. Kelly prayed that the Protoss were on his side.

What was the fate of the 101st 'Blood Eagles'? Were the Protoss on his side?


	3. The death of the Cerebrate

Disclaimer : I do not own Starcraft or Blizzard and it's characters.. etc.. etc

Chapter 3 : The fall of the cerebrate

"Do not fire on the protoss unless fired upon. I repeat, it is essential that you understand. Do NOT fire on the protoss", barked Corporal Kelly on the intercom.

The protoss seemed to on their side, thought Kelly. The protoss... they are strong warriors, as he witnessed a zealot take on six zerglings, singlehandely ripping their bodies apart with his twin blue blades one by one.

A loud scream could be heard on the intercom, someone had died. The 101st's lines were buckling under the increased pressure of the brutal zerg attacks. The goliaths and marines could not hold on any longer, there was not one person whose armor was not dented by zergling's claws or the hydralisk's acid spit. Even with the help of their Protoss allies, the battle was lost.

"101st Blood Eagles, do you copy? This is Corporal Ryan and the 23rd Terminators. We're coming up behind you. We've got two more platoons running bout 1 and a half clicks away from your position, they're trying to flank the zerg."

"We roj, these zerg are too much to handle when they outnumber you by so much. Glad to have you on board. Let's toast some zerg", barked Colonel Kelly on the intercom as his armor gallantly tried to hold off the incoming hydralisk spikes.

The morale of the defenders rose dramatically as their lines were reinforced. The zerg which had caught them from behind had been effectively cut off and eliminated, thanks to the Protoss. It seemed that the battle was turning in their favor, but it was not over yet.

Another wave of zerg attackers had arrived, several large Ultralisks ran towards the line it's armor deflecting the bullets of the gauss rifle. These Ultralisks were being supported by a large continguency of Hydralisks and Zerglings. The line threatened to break as the defenders could not take down the Ultralisks, but suddenly the distinctive sounds of arclite canons could be heard and soon afterwards the Ultralisks laid down in a bloody heap next to their accompaning continguency of Hydralisks and Zerglings shot down by the two platoons flanking the zerg position.

"Corporal Kelly, this is Admiral Janson. I give you the order to advance before the cerebrate can prepare some defense. You're in charge now. For humanity..."

A chorus of roars could be heard from the four platoons as they merged in one large group and made a beeline for cerebrate. The Protoss transported back to their mothership several light years away, their work done.

The cerebrate was now starting to feel fear. His entire swarm could feel it too. They all knew their fate. The humans were getting close now. He could feel their anger about the loss of their fallen ones.

Battlecruiser Apolycapse

High Orbit around Marcis Prime IX

Admiral Janson looked over the reports of the last major encounter. The report calculated sixty marine deaths and as many as a dozen goliaths wiped out. It also estimated over 1,000 zerg dead. He almost choked. No matter how many zerg were dead, it didn't change the fact that sixty good men weren't going home to see their families. He had always felt a sense of guilt when he had sent men into battle, knowing well that the chances for survival weren't good. He always made himself feel better, by saying that the soldiers died so that more people could live... yes, that's right.... they were sacrificed so humanity could go on. For humanity!

"Sir, our troops have reached the cerebrate. What are your orders?"

"Destroy it", replied Admiral Janson. Victory was at hand.

Planet Marcis Prime IX  
Location of the cerebrate

The cerebrate was a sight to behold, it's oval shaped body prutuding out of the creep. It's harmless tentacles flailing helplessly in the wind as it knew of it's impending destruction. Kelly ordered the BETA-18 explosives to be set around the area. These BETA-18 were not like any normal explosives. It was especially designed to deal with the cerebrate. When detonated it released energies similiar to the Dark Templar's blade. It was the only way a cerebrate could be fully destroyed. Normal explosives would not kill a cerebrate, it would only render it's brood confused for several hours before the cerebrate regenerated to it's normal self.

10 minutes later

Kelly was exiting the planet's atmosphere on a transport whose destination was the Battlecruise Apocalypse. He pressed the remote trigger and the transport shuddered for a while as a small white explosion could be seen on the surface of the planet, eliminating the cerebrate and rendering it's brood useless. The planet would be colonized in a few hours and in a matter of weeks small cities would be built. Colonists would brought from their part of the universe to live on the planet.

Kelly docked on the battlecruiser and went straight to his bunker for some sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Everytime he shut his eyes, he saw images of his comrades being ripped apart by zerglings or being disolved by the Hydralisk's acid. But that was not the worst of it, sometimes.. he saw images of his family dying in front of him... his wife and his two children had died in the Zhulik Incident when the Umorjian first made contact with the Zerg race. They had raided his village and killed all it's villagiers except him. He had escaped death because he was off on the homeworld training to become the soldier that he is today. He made a solemn vow that he would not rest until all the zerg were wiped out. The only thing moving him on was the vengeance he had for the zerg.


	4. Chapter 4 : New allies

Copyright : I don't own starcraft or any of it's characters.

Uncharted Planet  
Sector 18349-76321A

Holy Knight Azguard arrayed his army before him. Lines and lines of knights, footman and archers ready to do their kings bidding. 10,000 in number, their grey armor shining in the sun. It was a sight to behold. They were to hold off the enemy until the defense forces could be rallied in their Capitol city, Tyroth. The enemy had no name. They were ghastly creatures with demented limbs and the desire only to kill. These creatures had appeared from the sky, the priests had thought they were a message from god himself until the creatures had started to plunder and destroy our cities. These were no creatures of god, they were creatures of evil... from the devil, perharps.

A large tumolt could be heard in the distance, hordes and hordes of creatures charged towards them. A few started to panicked as the creatures with dog-like features ran with god-like speed, their deadly fangs ready to strike down anyone with enough courage to take them on.

"Archer, fire NOW!", Azguard's command was given. No one disobeyed. The archers loaded their bows and thousands of arrows fell towards the swarming creatures. A few fell, more charged on... It was no use though Azguard. He knew that they were going to die. Since they had come, no army in all in Tybolt were able to hold them off. They all fell in fury of battle, one was lucky to die in battle in times like this...

Uncharted sector 18349-76321A  
Battlecruiser Apolcapse

Shakaras finally, the Admiral thought. He had doubts that their fleet would make this far without being ripped apart by the Zerg, but they were here now.. he wondered how the Protoss would react.

His intercom beeped again and the Navigations officer's face appeared. "Admiral Janson, there seems to be same malfunction on our part.. we gave the warp drive wrong co-ordinates and we ended up here. The rest of the fleet are with us too". Drops of sweat were starting to appear on his forehead. He knew the Admiral would not be happy.

The Admiral tried to calm himself down, human error was a part of normal day life. But this... was too much. Putting wrong co-ordinates on the warp drive. Never in his life had he heard something gone so wrong. "It's okay... pilot our fleet into the position for our next warp drive. Make sure you get it right this time. Dismissed"

"There's one more thing sir", the officer's face was really starting to sweat now.

"WHAT!?!?!", screamed Admiral Janson. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"Umm.. our scanners are picking a strong zerg signal and some human ones as well. They seem to be on one of the uncharted planets here. One of battlecruisers are in high orbit over the planet and it reports that they are currently engaged in battle. The humans are losing and further analysis shows that they are not of Terran, Umorjian or UED orgins.", the officer was amazed when he first saw these reports. He wondered how the Admiral would act.

A few minutes later, Janson had come to a decision. "Officer, move our entire fleet around the orbit of that planet. We're going to rescue them." He clicked some more buttons on the intercom and told his secretary to get all his military officers in the meeting room asap. They would never believe this.

Uncharted Planet  
Sector 18349-76321A

In the past few hours, his army had greatly diminished. He was down to his last thousand men. A deep long gash was running across Azguard's arm. He could fight no more. He sat down and watched as the rest of his army fought on, slowly being clawed away by these dog-like creatures..

Suddenly, large grey objects appeared from the sky. Azguard's instincts had told them they were on his side. Why would the enemy send reinforcements when we had lost already? The objects landed and a door opened...

Corporal Kelly readied his gun and stepped outside his dropship. He could hardly believe what he saw. An army of fighting the zerg with arrows and swords. No wonder they were losing. "This is it, move our squad and support our allies. Help the people with swords and bows. Kill the ugly purple creatures. For humanity... Go go go!!"

Corporal Kelly moved into firing stance, several shots were fired of his gauss rifle and his bullets penetrated the skull of a zergling. He motioned two of his best men to follow him. They were going to find the leader of this army. He needed to convince him to move his men into the dropship.. and fast. The enemies were getting numerous and his platoon could only hold for so long...


End file.
